


We'll See Each Other Again One Day

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack moved to America for the school year,he didn't expect to have friends.Then he meets Mark and the two strike up a relationship.Soon,Jack has to move back to Ireland.He and Mark leave behind a reminder of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See Each Other Again One Day

Jack sat nervously on the bench at the bus stop.He was so afraid.He had just moved to America three days ago and today was his first day of high school.It was two months into the year and Jack was sure he wouldn't make any friends.He sighed.Today was going to be awful.

"Hi,"a deep voice rumbled.Jack nearly jumped out of his skin.He looked over at a teen who had sat next to him."Sorry,didn't mean to scare you,"the guy spoke.Jack didn't say anything."I'm Mark.What's your name?"he asked.The Irishsman spoke not a word."Not much of a talker,are you?"Mark laughed.

"Actually,I'm the loudest one of my family,"Jack replied."I'm sorry,it's my first day here."Mark smiled at him."Don't worry.Everyone's nervous on their first day." "You don't understand.My family just moved here from another country,"Jack stated."Really?Where are you from?"Mark questioned."Ireland,"Jack replied."Well top o' the morning to ya laddy,"Mark joked in an over exaggerated Irish accent.Jack grinned.

"Ya know,that could be called racist if ye said that to the wrong person,"he noted."Well fiddle tee dee,I'm sorry I upset ya laddy.How 'bout a bowl of me Lucky Charms to calm ye down?"Mark spoke again in his terrible excuse of an Irish accent.Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Yer accent is shit,"he said.Mark shook his head."I know.I try but like always,I fail miserably.You should hear my British accent.Now that's insulting people.By the way,you haven't told me your name." "My name's Sean,but I'm usually called Jack."Mark held out his hand.Jack shook it."Nice to meet you Jack,"Mark said.

The rest of the school year went great for Jack.With help from Mark,he made tons of new friends.Mark had even convinced him to start up a YouTube channel.Probably the best decision of his life.In a little over two months Jack had accumulated one million subscribers.And the numbers really grew when Felix,a very popular guy on the Internet and at school,had given him a shout out.

Jack thought his life was perfect.Soon after meeting Mark he had finally mustered up the courage to ask him out.And boy did sparks fly when Mark said yes.The two were so much in love.They'd even won the cutest couple spot in the yearbook.

"Nothing can be any better than this,"Jack said one night to Mark as they lay under their favorite tree,looking at the stars."Nothing could be better than being with you,"Mark responded.They intertwined their hands.

Life couldn't be any better than how Jack was living.

Until his father dropped the bomb on him,saying they were moving back to Ireland.

When Jack heard the news,he was devastated.He didn't want to move away from his school,his friends,and especially Mark.He had four weeks left in America.For those entire four weeks,Jack didn't tell Mark about him moving.He was to afraid.Finally,two days before the move,Jack told Mark everything.Mark stared at him with a sad look on his face.

"You're moving back to Ireland?"he repeated.Jack sadly shook his head yes.Mark stood there,stunned."H...how long do you have left here?"he asked."The rest of today and tomorrow,"Jack replied.Mark looked at the ground."I can't believe it,"was all he said.

"Mark,I've got an idea,"Jack spoke suddenly.Mark looked up at him."What?" "Meet me back at our tree tomorrow,"he said."Why?" "You'll see."

Mark arrived at their tree around noon.Jack was already standing there."Okay,what do you want me to do?"Mark questioned.Jack reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pocket knife."This may sound dumb,but I want us ta carve our names in the tree,"he replied.Mark smiled.

"I'd be glad to."He took the knife from Jack's hand and began to carve his name into the dark wood of the trunk.Jack then carved his name.The little project was finished with a heart around the two names.They stepped back and admired their handiwork.

"It's perfect,"Mark stated.He turned to where his boyfriend stood."I'm going to miss you."Jack wrapped his arms around him."I'll miss ye even more."Mark took another look at the tree."Every day at noon,I'm going to come here for one hour.Maybe one day you could move back here and see me standing here."Jack gave him one of his crazy monkey grins.

"Hopefully I'll find a way back.And when I see ya,I'll be sure ta give ye the biggest hug of yer life,"he responded.A car horn honked noisily,startling both teens."I have ta go,"Jack said sadly."I love you Jack,please don't forget that,"Mark called after him."I'll never forget,"he responded.Mark watched as his boyfriend got into the car and sped off with his family.

Mark kept his word.Everyday at noon,he sat under the tree for an hour.No matter if it rained,snowed,hailed,or anything,he sat under that tree,waiting for the day he would see Jack again.

-Ten Years Later-

"Hey,Mark.You have to check this out,"Wade,one of Mark's friends,called from the living room."What?"Mark asked as he plopped down in the chair next to him."This guy on YouTube.He's freaking hilarious."Mark looked at the channel's name.JackSepticEye.

"It feels like I've heard of him before,"Mark stated.Wade played a video.A man in his twenties with bright green hair showed up on the screen.Mark jumped a little at the energetic intro.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!My name is JackSepticEye and welcome back to HAPPY WHEELS!"

Mark watched the playthrough with great interest.This guy really was funny."You should message him or something,"Wade suggested."Y'know,for like collabs and shit."Mark nodded.Later that day,he did exactly what Wade said.He messaged Jack and was able to get some dates together for collabs.They had a lot of fun and quickly became friends.

"How 'bout you come to America?We could collab much easier like that,"Mark said one night."Sure!Where do you live?"Jack asked."Los Angeles,California,"Mark replied."That's great!I have something important to do there anyway that I've wanted to do for years!"Jack exclaimed."What's that?"Mark questioned."Something that needs to be kept confidential.But I'll see you soon!"Jack responded.

Three weeks later,Jack arrived in California.Both him and Mark had a great time together.It was all over too soon.On the last day Jack was supposed to be in America,he disappeared around noon.Mark didn't give it much thought.

At the same time Jack left,Mark left to go down to the tree,like he did every day.As he approached the old tree,he saw another person standing there.Mark got a closer look.It was Jack."Why would Jack be at the tree?"Mark pondered.It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.Jack was the same Jack from his high school year.How could he have not realized before?He was Irish,had a YouTube channel,and he'd left at noon to come to this tree.It all made sense now.Mark mentally slapped himself in the face.He was so stupid.

A thought suddenly occurred to him.Jack didn't realize that Mark was the same guy.Mark had changed his appearance a lot since high school,and that must have been why he didn't say anything.Mark walked over and stood by Jack.

Hey,what are ye doing here?"Jack questioned.Mark chuckled at his ignorance."I was taking a stroll and saw you here,"he replied."Oh,well I guess you caught me.I'm sorta waiting fer someone,"he said."But I guess I'll never see him again." "Who're waiting for?"Mark asked,still having fun with his little game."When I was in high school,I had a boyfriend who I loved so much.But I had ta move back ta Ireland and I couldn't see him anymore.This was our tree."

"That's sweet,"Mark stated.Jack nodded and gazed at the dark wood."We even carved our names,"he said."Pretty dumb right?" "Not at all.Can I see?"Mark asked.Jack showed him the back of the tree.The little heart with the two names still stood out."That looks like it was carved with a six-inch pocket knife with an elk horn handle,"Mark noted.Jack looked at him,suprised."How'd ye know?"he asked."Well,I would remember the knife that I nearly cut myself with after trying to carve my name in a tree trunk,"he answered.

Jack stood there,dumbfounded.His blue eyes suddenly widened in realization.Before Mark had the chance to say anything,Jack had wrapped his arms around the older man and was now giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't believe it's you,"Jack whispered.Mark patted his lime green hair."I told you I would come to this tree everyday,"he said."I knew ye wouldn't break yer promise,"Jack said.They pulled apart and walked hand in hand back to the house.They vowed to never be apart again.


End file.
